


Poems about Harry

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Some cheesy poems Draco wrote about Harry





	Poems about Harry

Danger

In a room full of people  
You are always the quiet one   
Not in a corner  
Not standing alone  
You stand in the middle and listen  
You walk through a crowd and hear what other people don't say  
Watching you is like seeing an ice cristal grow  
When someone speaks to you you shatter  
But when you speak to people you shine  
I hope to one day hear your voice   
Your enthusiasm for the little things  
The unknown most people don't care about  
But until that day I stay in my corner  
And watch you grow, praying that no one will break you and no one will be cut by your edges sharper than knives

I think I'm in love

I think I am dying  
_____  
When I am cold I think of you  
I think of your fire when you touch  
I think of your mouth when it spits  
I think of your feet when they burn  
No one I know got beaten down more often than you   
Just a kid and already a diamont  
And you shone so much people fought for it  
To my dispair that dimmed you down until there was just a flicker left  
One you can only see when someone else ignites  
I would turn into a forest fire just to catch a glimpse of your diamont in the dirt   
But I don't think I have to just yet   
Even if I tried to help you, you would get up yourself and fight

I wish I had your courage

I wish you wouldn't need it  
_____  
I couldn't write a song to your heartbeat  
No one can sing that fast  
I couldn't write a song to your body  
Worship these days is for gods and sex  
And maybe those are one and the same  
And if that were true it would make me sad  
But then I'd think of you   
Any part of you is good enough to cheer me up  
I don't say perfect, you would hate that  
Flawless is boring   
Love complicates things for me since I like to be objective   
But then again love is hard for everyone   
Sometimes I look in the mirror and imagine myself in your arms  
Not for obvious reasons  
Ugly and gorgeous don't match

I think I'm interested

I think I will be for the rest of my life   
_____  
Maybe I am not in love  
Maybe I am full of hate  
I think like I am you   
It eases the pain of the gaps in my everything   
Sometimes I feel so worn I fall apart   
Imagening to be a person without dents would shorten my time to heal   
But you are so flawed  
Behind your frown there are oceans worth of pain  
I can't imagine thriving very well in a place where my hair gets damp  
Maybe I am in love

I want to take your pain  
____

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of just posted this so I'd reach 170.000 published words this year....  
> Hope it wasn't too weird


End file.
